Song of Storms
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Kayla finds Kim's old music box and opens it after finding the key in her old locker at the dojo. She looks through the box and does something that nobody expected at all. Part three, and final part, of the other stories In The End and Broken Dreams. So read those first. Rated T, and you are warned it will slightly be OOC for the only character partly in it.


**Song of Storms **

**Inspiration: **To be honest- there was not much inspiration for this chapter. I just thought of it when I saw a box in my room and elaborated it during my Global Studies class ;)

**Song: **The mood is normally set to this song by The Legend of Zelda's songs, "Song of Storms". It just sort worked with it. AGAIN: There are no lyrics in this song, but people have made them up. I might post them at the end and put the link to the song on my profile!

**Rated: **T just for safety

**WARNING: **This may have minor swearing! There is really no OOCness because this is all about Kayla, and her parents.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin It, the Song of Storms, or when I mentioned Stronger for a second. Kickin It belongs to Disney, Song of Storms to Nintendo, and Stronger to Kelly Clarkson!

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IN THE END/BROKEN DREAMS, READ IT FIRST! THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU IF YOU START THE LAST INSTALLMENT FIRST!

* * *

_No POV _

Kayla stood outside of the door to Kim's room. Her parents are making her pack the boxes of stuff to give to the poor, have as a keepsake, or sell in the garage sale. She gulped and a jolt of pain and sorrow shot through her, making her feel guilty.

Kayla opened the door to Kim's room and looked at the walls. It was covered in a few posters of her favorite bands, singers, and karate champions. The girl made her way over to the corner of the room. She dug through piles of old homework (that ended up being recycled). She through some old shoes and clothes in the box to donate, books to sell, and her favorite shirt to keep in a different box.

After an hour of searching her room, she came up to the desk. It had a few books that were still needed to be returned to the school library. She shuffled throughout the papers and came across a small wooden box. The box had a lightning bolt on top of it with a few music notes etched into it as well as the moon and a few stars.

Kayla slightly gasped as she looked in shock at it. She remembered the day that Kim got it.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Three years ago, Kim was in the hospital with her parents and sister. Her Aunt Kelly was in the hospital after being injured severely by a drunk driver. They all knew that she wasn't going to make it out alive but they all stood strong for her and the rest of the family. _

_After sitting in there for nearly seven hours, the doctor came out of the room. He held some mementos of Kelly Crawford, who he announced was dead and said he was sorry for the family. To Kayla and Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, the music box was just a piece of wood that was worthless. Kim knew that it was her aunt's favorite song and music box. She took that. _

"_Kimberly! Why didn't you take something that she used every day?" Diana yelled at her daughter. Kim stepped back a bit and whimpered a bit. _

"_Because Aunt Kelly loved this box." Kim only replied that. She wasn't in the mood to deal with it. She shook her head and they drove home after saying goodbye to the dead body. _

_Kim locked herself in her room for almost three weeks and listened to that song over and over. The tune was never going to leave her mind, and she wasn't going to try to forget the notes of the song. _

_Her parents tried to get her out of her room, which she wouldn't move. Kim rarely ate for a month until her father sat down with her and explained the circle of life. It took weeks for her to return to normal, but she still had a darker side to her. Luckily, at this point, her parents haven't turned on her. Yet. _

_Every night before Kim went back to bed; she listened to the melody once again and heard a crack of thunder in the distance at the end of the song. Or sometimes Kim thought to herself that it was just her imagination trying to give her something to think about. _

* * *

_End of Flashback _

"Aunt Kelly…" Kayla trailed off a little. She ran her hand over the smooth box and studied the key hole. She tried to think of where Kim would have ever put the small key. Kayla sat on Kim's bed and studied the box in her hands.

School? No, they already cleaned out her locker and would have seen it. Maybe her gym locker? Wait no, Kim didn't have physical education at the time. Kayla realized something about thinking of gym. She still hadn't cleaned out the abandoned locker of Kim Crawford in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Kayla then smiled and got up leaving the box on bed.

* * *

Kay had been right after all. She spun the key in her hand as she traveled up the staircase and to Kim's old room. She then looked around for the box which was missing. Well, she just forgot where she had placed it last.

It took thirty minutes for her to find it hiding under the covers. Which made her a bit curious for how it ended up there in the first place. Kayla carefully placed the key in and turned it to the side. Tears formed slightly in her eyes as she opened the box.

Inside was a small key chain that she recognized. It was a friendship key chain that Jack gave her back ago. She remembered that Jack mentioned it to her once. Jack gave it to Kim after a few months of their friendship and that it was meant to be a sign saying they would never stop being friends. Of course that promise was broken when Kayla transferred over to Seaford High.

Kayla gently placed the key chain next to her that had the words "Kim and Jack" scribbled on it. She then took out the next piece of paper that made Kayla roll her eyes slightly. It was the lyrics to a song, the song by Kelly Clarkson, _Stronger_. After reading a few of them, she realized that this was written back when they started to be rude to her.

Under the paper was a picture of the warriors all in a fighting stance. Kayla grabbed the photo and studied it. It had her and Jack in the middle with black belts tied around their heads and Jerry lay on the ground as if he were dead. Eddie and Milton stood in the background and looked as if they were fighting. Kayla assumed that it was just a fake fight for the picture, but it actually wasn't. Eddie and Milton were fighting over some girl.

She then sighed as nothing else was in the box. No letters or anything, which meant that none of her thoughts was on paper at all.

That was until she picked looked at the box. It then had something written all over it. She read it what it said: _I am Kimberly Crawford, I am strong. I am Kimberly Crawford, I cry sometimes. I am Kimberly Crawford, I am worth it. I am Kimberly Crawford; watch me fall into a world of pain very slowly. I am Kimberly Crawford; watch me fake a few laughs and smiles. I am Kimberly Crawford; watch my life get ruined in a matter of minutes. I am Kimberly Crawford; watch the end slowly tick away. I am Kimberly Crawford; watch me vanish slowly from the world. I am Kimberly Crawford, watch my friends betray me. I am Kimberly Crawford; watch me be abused both physically and mentally. I am Kimberly Crawford, watch me try and figure out what I am meant for on this Earth. Because I am here for a reason. _

Quickly Kayla slammed the box. This box was a bit off and when she slammed it, the song began to play for her. She closed her eyes and set it down. She got up and took out a pen and paper and wrote something down.

Rain fell down as Kayla Crawford looked down at the hole that was just dug out. She set the box down with all of the memories of Kim. She then slowly covered the box up with more and more dirt. Minutes later, there was nothing left anymore.

She then took out a piece of paper and nailed it to a tree nearby. It was a parody like structure to Kim's previous message. _I am Kayla Crawford, I made a mistake. I am Kayla Crawford, I took someone's life. I am Kayla Crawford, watch me hurt the ones I love. I am Kayla Crawford, watch me steal my boy my sister loves. I am Kayla Crawford, watch me be guilty. I am Kayla Crawford, watch me cry in pain. I am Kayla Crawford, and I took away a life of someone innocent. I am Kayla Crawford, which life happened to be my own sister's life who was only trying to find a way in life. I am Kayla Crawford; listen to the cries of my dead sister. _

* * *

_Let the sky cry_

_Spin around_  
_Turn around_  
_Laughing with a magic sound_  
_Sing 'til we drop_  
_Its time to stop_

_Going round_  
_Going round_  
_Winding til the mill falls down_  
_Crushing down to the ground_

_Let the sun shine_

_Standing here_  
_In this mill_  
_Why do I feel such a thrill?_  
_Everything is fake_  
_When will I awake?_

* * *

**Author's Rant: **Truth is to be told- I was crying a little when I finished this. Mostly the final note part. I decided to take out a part where her parents help her. I may post that on my profile, a little extra! Speaking of my profile, I posted the link to the song! If it breaks tell me, or just try to copy and paste it!

This was the last part of the three stories! Hope you all enjoyed it! I had a fun time writing it!

Oh, and tomorrow is trick or treating for me, it is going to be fun!

Please no flames and review!


End file.
